a super soldier in another galaxy
by Dreadnought Mattherious
Summary: a terminator captain of the lightning rider space marine chapter by the very will of the emperor himself, is sent (without knowing it) on a quest through different galaxy's to recruit and befriend some of the most fearless and courageous heroes of there times for the battle to come, what challenges lie ahead of him? (40k/samurai jack x-over)
1. prolog

**this is my first story to be published on fanfiction and i hope i did well so plase tell me what you think**

" GET DOWN!" came the scream of a guardsmen as more retreating traitor earth shaker artillery let lose on the advancing guardsmen and tank line.

the shells hit the ground around the line and explode sending more blood and dert onto my helmet and armor

i wipe my visor clean and yell " CHARGE BROTHERS, FOR THE EMPEROR!"

in response came a ground thundering yell as 99 battle brothers of the 3rd company of all classes came thundering through the line into the open, las rounds continue to bounce off of there armor, i lead them with the mighty frame that is my terminator armor but as im charging, i misstep and come crashing down into a emplacement of traitor guardsmen, all terifide, they all move to get clear and i scramble to get up hoping that no one saw me fall, i swing my legendary power sword "bane of the traitor", all within my reach are cut into peaces and disintegrated.

my marine's following suet as they charge into the trenches of the traitors and the trenches erupted in bolter fire and screaming with the wine of Chaneswords cutting through metal and flesh alike.

5 orbs of pure blue energy begin to materialize in front of me as i finish off last of the traitors, (that i had landed on)

within these orbs i watched 5 assault terminator's come into reality before me and with a lightning flash they where there

"welcome to the battle, brothers of the first company."

the Sargent nods silently, i point at a tank line that was giving the guardsmen line trouble

"take care of those tanks and continue to kill the traitor."

the Sargent nods silently and with another flash of lighting, they where gone

i turn back to the battle field and continue to march on a path of destruction killing all traitors untill i come upon a bunker entrance that was about as high as i was tall in my armor

i take one look at the entrance and ready my storm bolter and sword and truge my way in.

it was silent, way to silent and empty and i turned my towering suit of armor around to look even more and still nothing as room after room was jest empty and i move even further down into the bunker system even though my 400 year old battle hardened gut was telling me not to but yet something was telling me to, i finally reach the end of the hallways and sigh.

"what in the name of Terra am i doing down here?" i mutter to my self

as i was turning to leave and to rejoin the battle, i froze in my tracks as i had notice an shade of purple and pink light was casted upon the walls around me when all of the sudden my suit of dreadnought armor's sensors started to glare and panic.

something started to pull on me, i tried to fight it with the help of my armor i lasted seconds before i could not hold on any more so i stabbed my sword into the ground in hopes that it would give me something to hold onto but then i realized that i was still moving backwords and was digging a small trench with the sword, i started to lose grip on the handle of 'bane of the traitor' so i pulled it out of the ground to prevent myself from losing it as the ancient blade was worth more then i was

i tumbled backwards, faster and Faster i moved and as i moved, i preyed for forgiveness from the emperor for whatever sin i have committed during the last 4 months of combat, i say my last goodbye to this world and preyed for my brothers to live a good life and for the first time in 100 years, i was scared

the warp portal sucked me in never to see the light of day... or so i though...

to be continue'd...


	2. Chapter 1: a new day and a new place

there was a sudden stop as if i had jest hit a brick wall, i open my eyes

as it turned out i had actually hit a brick wall and went through it and was laying flat on my back.i was in an ally, i got up and looked around, there was litter every where, i went to the end of the ally and looked around and to my horror, xenos XENOS EVERYWHERE and billboard's filled with pictures of a ...DEMON? the demon was jetblack, had a red goatee and green flaming eyebrows , side walks filled with xenos going about there bizniss i rubbed the chin plate of my helm

'maybe perhaps i should not do anything irrational as i do not have my barings on this strange world'

so i began to walk with the crowed, with my sword and stormbolter holstered. an xenos about half my stature bumped into my 9 ft tall armor

"HAY watch it!" i jest glared at the xenos with my rube red eyes and he turned ghost wight

"i...i'm sorry for bugging you sir..."

"good choice" i mutter under my breath as i continue on my way

more hover cars buzz over my head

i spot a civilian bar on the other side of the bizzy street, i look one way and then the other and deem it safe to cross. as i start my across, a large siver car pulls up in front of me blocking my path, and a robot steps in front of me

"hult civilian, you are in direct violation of law number 122314, drop your weapons and come with us." in a monotone voice came the robot

a group of xenos gathered around the seen

"i only have one answer to you robot, I ANSWER TO NOBODY!"

i grabbed the robot by the head, crushed it and wipe'ed the whole chassy of the car into the over head traffic hitting a heavy haler and exploded, the wreckage of the heavy lift correning and slamming a large pipeline and exploded

at this point the entire block was on fire and all the xenos where running around screaming and panicking

i did not care, i jest continue'ed acrose the street to the bar

i got to the door, things still exploding behind me

i knock 2 times on the door and the eye slides open but they where at my waste height so i had to kneal down to see the door mans eyes

"WHAT do you want?"

"IN." i reply with a rwar!

"no can do sir we are uhhhhh... full at the moment, com back later."

he slams the eye slides shut

'I have no time for this'

i grab the door with one had and tare it off, hinges and every thing

the xeno at the door screams

"sorry about the door." i say smugly to the petrified xeno

"..."

i walk in and the bar freezes, every one looks at me and then gos back to doing there thing

the bar was an interesting thing there where dancers every were an the tables ( you probably could call them that) where round cocoons

i continue to the bar where 7 identical hunter bots where sitting and i sit at one of the stools nerly crushing it under 20 tons of pure armor

the bar tender ask's "what will it be hun?"

"warm water, and if you would, could i get a holo map of the planet please?"

"sure and if i might say, your new around here arnt you?" said the 3 eyed, pink colord waitress

"yes i am, why?" i replied interested in what she was going to say

"because my employer has bin having trouble with a certain criminal named samurai jack and is offering a reward and you look like a person who can complete the job"

"im sorry but im no merc, but if this man is endangering the innocent, i will gladly go after this man."

she smiled and said "thank you and if you do find him do not listen to what he says, he has bin known to manipulate people to his will also here's that water and the holo map you asked for."

"will do and thank you." i reached up and clicked a button jest under my chin and with a hiss my helmet came free and i removed it to drink the water

"your a human?" asked the bartender with a surprised tone

"yes, where you expecting a robot?"

"yea and wow, you have alot of scars"

"well when you go through hundreds of thousands of battles, a guy can look like this."

"hundreds of thousands of battles? jest how old are you?"ask's the tender more intrestid

"458 yeas old more or less because of stasis field healing"

the bar tenders eyes widen and a xeno started choking on a drink when he herd this behind me at one of the tables

"well anyways i should be going, thank you for the water."

i reengage my helm and start heading towards to door the 7 hunter bots that where at the bar get up and start to walk behind me

as i am half way across the room, i stop and turn around sensing that a fight was about to start

"do you wish to talk with me droids?"

"yes, the subject you seek, we have bin planing to go after as the reward on his head will be our salvation"

"and i care why?" i reply'ed with tone that would make a normal mans blood run cold

"because we think the reward will be better with us and not a pathetic human like you."

i snapped

"you forget your place in this world machine ." i growled as if i was a space wolf

the 7 droids ready'ed there swords.

"you call that a sword? this is a sword!"

i un-holster 'bane of the traitor' and point it sideways to show its length

"7 feat of solid cerimite..." and i engage the machine sprite and the legendary sword burst into flames

at this point the entire bar was afraid and every one but the machines befor me where ducking behind cover

and i raised the mighty claymor into the air, the violent machine sprite on que began to glow brighter and hot'er

one of the bots took a step back

"there is no escape for you abominable intelligence's."

and with that i swung the sword and chopped 5 of the bots in half. the other bots went to take a swing at me but i caught there swords in my hands and snapped them in half

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER?" and with a evil and rwaring laughter

i tore the other 3 in half with my gauntlits and with that i look around

"DOSE ANY ONE ELS LOOK TO OVER STEP THERE PLACE?!" my temper going through the roof

nobody moved except one guy who had the balls to move and was going to put on another song on the jukebox jest as it ended

i took my storm bolter and put 5 rounds into the juke box and it shattered and exploded sending the guy/crocodile flying

and with that, i left the bar full of petrified xeno's and 7 dead robots


	3. Chapter 2:a ride fit for a space marine

after a good walk for about 5 blocks, my anger finally subsided and i was calm

the first thought that pop'd into my mind was "how am i gonna find this guy but first and foremost how am i gonna get there?"

so i keep walking in hopes that i would find a dealership to buy a car with the gold coins that i had kept over the years for a emergency jest like this. i asked around for a good bit before i found some one that knew where one was. the small creature said there was one jest to west of here that sells ships that will carry me, and so i make my way and find the location

i walk up to the lot and look around, these where large civ cars and trucks and space bikes,

a tall man with a strip'ed tuxedo and a wight under shirt walked up to greet me

the man ask'ed "jest browsing or are you looking to buy my large friend?"

"im looking to buy" i reply

"what are you looking for? a bike truck or car?"

"i have yet to figger that out but i was hoping that you would show me what you had in stock if you dont mind?"

the man showed me around the lot, me being carefill not to crush some of the smaller moddles

"i can tell your a man of high status in life. am i right?"

"yes."

so he took me to the higher end section of the lot and showed me around

"any thing you like?"

i tred'ed around a jet black space bike big enough to fit a terminator on it

"ah i see you've taken interest in one of our rarest moddles,the t-100 xym thundering rhino, is that correct?" asked the man

"i don't know, i will think about this one, do you have a ride with a little more bang in it ?"

"hmmmm let me think...ah i know"

so he led me to another branch of the lot

i take another look around, scratching my chin plate

"like anything you see here ?"

all the different cars where more crude looking reminding me of imperial cars

"hmmmm... "

i walk over to a truck about my size

"may i try in this one?"

"but of coarse"

i sit an the drivers seat of the cab and adjusting the mirror, i look down at this screen in the center of the dashboard

"what dose this doo?"

i push the button and immediately cover my helmit as music started to blast my ear's

i remove my right hand and plunge my fist into the screen, killing the music

"so i take it, you did not like the truck?"

i got out of the truck and looked at the sails men

"no."

"hmmmmm... well ... that was the last wing of the lot, i am sorry."

"its ok maby i will find somthing somewhere els but thank you for helping me." i say with a huff

i walk out of the lot and go to continue my quest when i hear "Wate Sir! sir!"

i turn around and face the man ruining up to me

"i think *catches breath* i found something you might like."

i fallow hin to the back garage and he tells me to wate out side the garage door

the door slides slowly open

when it finaly opens, i drop to my knees with a thunderous bang in shock and aw to the space craft before me

"i tried to sell her a copple times, but there where no takers because thay all said the aicraft was too grim and dark for them so i kep her in storige in tiptop shape and wated for the right owner, so tell me, will she doo?"

i jestured the sails man over to me without saying a word, he looked at me with curiosity untill i handed him a small bag of gold

"i hope this will cover the cost for everything"

he nearly passed out.

later a Thunderhawk rocketed out of the lot at a speed of over 500mph doing a barrel rool, with a very VEry VERY Happy space marine terminator captain at the helm of the ship


End file.
